


【KK&人间】我保护你啊

by tzkcxy



Category: KKH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy
Summary: *霸总51X大场诚 拉郎 甜宠*架空世界，tbg存在但不相识，他跟留加的故事见这里*十岁年龄差，擦边车但没真开毕竟小诚太小了！*把时代背景拉到现在而非九十年代*因为擦边车所以还是AO3见（滑稽）*报仇啊！爽！报仇的大爷有点黑_(:з」∠)_*剧情八阿哥多私设如山ooc注意





	【KK&人间】我保护你啊

堂本光一带着一身凛冽回到家里，看到玄关处整齐摆放着的那双男孩子的运动鞋的时候，脸色一下子就缓和起来。  
那是一双中学生的运动鞋，白白的刷的很干净，脱下来之后连鞋带都仔细地整理好掖在鞋里，乖巧地放在鞋柜靠里的一侧。  
堂本光一长长地舒了一口气，放下钥匙脱了外套之后脱了鞋子赤着脚踏上了冰凉的木质地板，随即舒适地低低哼了一声，一边揉着脖颈一边向楼上走去。  
不过还没有踏上楼梯的时候，他动作一顿，转身去了厨房打开冰箱拿出了前一天买的半个西瓜，干脆利落地切成小块之后端着盘子这才上了楼。  
来到自己卧室隔壁，他敲敲房门轻声唤道：“小诚，我回来了。”

屋子里那孩子名叫大场诚，上数两三代两家是极其亲近的朋友外加合作伙伴关系，只是后来各自分开，堂本家留在关西发展，大场一家则北上上京，到了诚的这一代渐渐没落了一些，大家族的兄弟几个各奔东西，诚的父亲也不太愿意去争抢，只在首都圈外围守着自己的小生意平平淡淡地做，甚至有意搬回关西去提前过养老生活。  
只是诚渐渐长大、一点点表现出了过人的天资和极优秀的学习成绩，大场卫不忍心让儿子也过着像自己一样的平凡生活，于是拿出积蓄送儿子上了都内更好的中学，并且还联络了堂本家在东京的这一辈人想请他们代为照看。  
所以当时二十岁的堂本光一就见到了十岁的诚。  
堂本光一在老一辈的带领下可以说是在生意场上长起来的，原本上学就早，二十岁那时候正好是大学毕业家族丢给他个小公司让他孤零零在东京自由发展的时候。  
他最初听说自己要给朋友家带小孩的时候还极不情愿，毕竟工作已经让他忙的是焦头烂额，他实在是不耐烦疲惫了一天回家还不得清净。  
只是大场卫这辈子就没求过堂本家什么，更何况也并不是什么生意上的事情，就只是借住一下互相关照而已，所以不管堂本光一怎么抵抗拒绝，最后都被强制镇压，他只能满心愤懑地带着一脸冰霜去车站接人。  
但是真正见到诚的时候，他又一点都不生气不埋怨了。  
自己眼前的这个孩子简直就是天使。圆圆脸带着婴儿肥让人想要捏上几把，大眼睛乌溜溜的像小鹿一样灵动可爱，瘦瘦弱弱的男孩子反戴着棒球帽、在拥挤的人流中被挤得东倒西歪，一手护着自己身前的行李箱一手扶着帽子有些不安地睁大眼睛左右张望。  
堂本光一从来没见过这么可爱的孩子。他甚至觉得心头猛地跳漏了一拍，仿佛下楼梯踩空了一脚一样，连忙巴巴地跑到那孩子眼前，却来不及收敛脸上的杀气，只把那时还满心不安的大场诚吓得哆嗦了一下怯生生地仰脸看着他，那张吧唧着口香糖的小嘴巴蠕动了几下也没敢说话。  
“……我是堂本光一。你是大场诚吧？嗯……请多指教。”  
堂本光一低低地从喉咙里挤出几个字，就像没好气似的说着。诚一向都是个敏感纤细的孩子，见状便以为堂本光一并不喜欢自己，脸色黯然地抿了一下嘴巴，轻轻软软地说：“嗯，我是……请多指教。抱歉给您添麻烦了。”  
“……走吧。”

诚表现出了超乎堂本光一想象的乖巧懂事——也可能是第一面被他吓着了吧——他从来不主动去打扰他工作，就只是自己乖乖地上学放学写作业，有的时候堂本光一工作忙，他还会悄悄解决掉自己的吃饭问题，或者用为数不多的零花钱给堂本光一买可乐和布丁来填充冰箱。  
就这样忙了两年，堂本光一的小公司步入正轨，生意也稳定起来，他也可以算是小有成就，正巧赶上诚小学毕业，那个暑假他们两个才算是真的熟悉了起来。  
堂本光一开着车带着诚到处兜风，看着一直以来都是小小乖乖的男孩子在自己副驾驶上兴奋地大呼小叫，总算有了一点自己在带孩子的感觉。  
但是，并不讨厌。  
“光一光一！你的车好帅哦！”  
看着这孩子一脸兴奋地趴在自己跟前，那双眼睛闪烁着璀璨动人的星光，堂本光一又久违的感受到了那种下楼踩空的感觉，他连忙掐住大腿咳嗽了一声，故意扬起下巴问：“怎么，比我还帅？”  
诚被他说得怔愣一瞬，随即眉开眼笑地一下子扑到了堂本光一怀里：“当然是光一最帅啦！”  
“哼~这还差不多。”

 

“啊……咳。小诚？”  
在敲门中思绪不知不觉得飞远了，堂本光一不由好笑地甩了甩头。门里完全没有声音传出来，他不由得有些担心，一手端着盘子一手悄悄地拧开了门把手。  
诚的房间一直以来都被他收拾得很整齐，现在没有开灯一切都是昏昏沉沉的模样。那孩子正趴在书桌上，单薄的脊背静静地起伏着，好像是睡着了。窗子半开着，傍晚的凉风时不时吹进来一点带走初夏的暑气。  
但是堂本光一还是担心会不会就那样把他放在心尖上宠着的小孩吹感冒了，轻手轻脚地放下盘子去关了窗子才走到床边坐下。  
诚的半张脸冲着他，堂本光一能够看到他眼角湿润的痕迹。他虽然在睡着，但是看起来睡得并不安稳，小嘴巴紧紧地抿在一起连血色都没有，浓黑的眉毛也紧拧在一起。  
堂本光一心疼极了，在他眼里诚就一直是那个天使一样的小孩，不论他长到多大都是。而小孩是不需要有烦恼的，他只要被自己宠着哄着捧在手心里就好了。  
这孩子唯一的缺点就是太过懂事，就算受了委屈也只自己憋在心里一个人承受。堂本光一也反应过来这些天他的精神状态确实不怎么好，莫非……是在学校被人欺负了？  
他犹豫再三，最终还是伸出手去温柔地搂上了诚的肩膀，捏着他明显瘦下来的肩轻轻唤着：“小诚，小诚？”  
“嗯？”  
诚一下子惊醒了，他像一只受惊了的小动物似的整个人都弹了起来然后瑟缩着身体警惕地望着堂本光一，花了好一阵子才反应过来眼前的人是谁，连忙用力抹抹眼睛努力挤出一个笑容：“光一，你、你什么时候来的啊？”  
堂本光一最见不得他委屈强颜欢笑，连忙将人拉到自己身前仰着头柔声问：“怎么了小诚？有什么不开心吗？”  
“没……没有……”  
诚深深地垂着脑袋，几乎要把头埋到胸口了。他不安地抿紧了嘴巴，按照自己一直以来的习惯侧身坐在了堂本光一腿上，斜着身子靠在他怀中。  
十五岁的诚已经开始抽条长个了，但是堂本光一还是愿意这样抱着他。他心疼地搂着男孩纤细的身体，捏捏他的手臂嘟囔道：“不行，要再给你做点好吃的，以后晚上补一顿夜宵吧，不然太瘦了。”  
“哪、哪里瘦了啊！没有的，我……”诚连忙推拒道，“我只是在长高！”“那就更加需要营养了啊！”堂本光一理所应当地在他圆鼓鼓还带着婴儿肥的脸颊边上轻轻地“啾”了一下，满意地看着刚才还吵嚷着抗议的小孩立刻红了脸默不作声地缩进自己怀里。  
诚一直以来都是个早熟又心思细腻的孩子，他早在别的同学还对感情懵懵懂懂的时候，就已经有了自己的憧憬对象——朝夕相处却在当时对他不苟言笑的堂本光一。  
当时的堂本光一天天都忙着公司的事情，来来回回就是一张冰山脸，甚至在诚跟他一同住的头一年都没几乎有对他笑过。他在诚心里就是那种高大完美的哥哥形象，而漫画看多了以后，“理想哥哥”就变成了“理想恋人”。  
后来堂本光一工作不再那么忙了，两个人熟悉起来，那个时候开始堂本光一就把诚宠上了天极尽温柔地疼他护他满足他的一切愿望，这一切在诚眼里无疑又是锦上添花让他沦陷得更深了。  
当然小孩子的喜欢并没有太多杂质，他只是喜欢亲近堂本光一，想要一直和他在一起而已。  
两年之前，堂本光一无意间看到了诚偷偷写的喜欢他的话，先是慌乱了一阵，后来干脆找他把一切都说开了，他原本是想劝导诚把心思放在其他同龄的女孩子身上的，谁知道……劝着劝着，看着诚那双含着眼泪的黑眼睛堂本光一就心软妥协了。  
这两年间，他们相处得亲密无间，又像兄弟又像恋人。虽然诚会有意地去亲近他粘着他，但是堂本光一始终坚守着那个度量，就算互相说着喜欢，他也从来没有跟诚接吻过，最多亲亲他的额头，简直清淡得不像恋人。  
也可能是因为这一点，所以才只是亲了亲脸颊，诚就害羞又开心地依靠着他不再说话了。  
堂本光一用脸颊磨蹭了一下他的额发柔声问：“是不是学校的事情不顺心？修和不好吗？我听说那所学校已经是最好的中学之一，才带着你转过去的啊……”  
见诚没有说话，堂本光一又试探着问：“前一阵不还好好的嘛？考试也是第一名，那个什么老师不还送了你一台相机？虽然是旧的，嗯……要是你喜欢，这周末我带你去买新的好不好？”  
回应他的依旧是诚的沉默。他抓着堂本光一的手无意识地揉捏着，过了好半晌才无声的叹了口气，摇摇头轻轻软软地说了声：“没事。”  
还泛着些许奶味的嗓音黏糊糊的带着点撒娇的意味，堂本光一不由得翘起唇角握着他的手，轻轻地应了一声：“哦。”  
他不再说话，只是搂着诚静静地坐着，然后伸长手臂拉过盘子来喂他吃西瓜。不过就算吃西瓜他也并不许诚伸手去拿，而是自己拿着一片送到他嘴边，然后直直地注视着他张开那张可爱的小嘴巴一点一点地啃着多汁的果肉，腮边鼓起一小块细细地咀嚼。浅红的汁水将小巧的唇瓣浸染得越发可口，堂本光一忍不住吞了吞口水，抓着被他吃了一半的一片西瓜塞到嘴里狠狠地咬了一口。  
但是靠在他胸口吃着西瓜的诚虽然也是甜蜜得享受着这一刻的相处，但是胸口却依然闷闷得发疼。  
他万分酸涩地想着：你再问我一句啊……光一，你再追问一下，我就什么都告诉你……光一，求你了、再多问我一句……  
我……我自己已经快要撑不住了……  
他的五官微微皱起透着一股难以忽略的委屈，小鼻子一皱一皱的，还很是欲言又止地看着堂本光一。  
但是堂本光一却没有再问，喂了他两片西瓜之后就牵着他的手来到楼下吃晚餐。饭后他还有一个视频会议，所以他顺便准备好零食和果盘便亲自送诚回了卧室，摸着他的脑袋嘱咐他写完作业就乖乖地早点睡觉。  
诚的欲言又止他不是没看见，只是他不想逼他，所以想等着那孩子自己愿意说的时候再说出来。

一场视频会议花掉了一晚上的时间，等到关掉电脑，时间已经几近午夜，堂本光一也觉得累极了。他从抽屉里找出眼药水滴了几滴，然后长长地出了口气仰躺在了办公椅上。  
若说原本的努力拼搏只是为了争口气不让长辈看不起，那么现在他的努力就有了另一重意思。他要挣好多钱，然后给诚他想要的生活。  
他不会否认自己确实很喜欢那小家伙，所以以后的路，他早就在好好打算了。  
“光一？”  
“嗯？”  
听到诚怯生生的嗓音堂本光一一个激灵站起来，果真见他就站在书房门口犹豫地看着自己。他身上穿着睡衣，但是没有穿拖鞋，仿佛是害怕走在地上发出声音被堂本光一注意到，所以光着脚偷偷地溜到了书房门口等着他忙完。  
“小诚？你什么时候过来的？怎么……怎么没有穿鞋子？”堂本光一急急忙忙快步走到他眼前，一把将人横抱起来冲他的卧室走去，“你看你，晚上还凉呢，不穿鞋子冻坏了怎么办？”  
“没，我只是、只是想说，那个……”诚伸手环抱着光一的脖子，贪婪地享受着他与自己相贴的肌肤处传来的温暖，犹豫着小声问，“我能跟你一起睡吗？”  
堂本光一的脚步停了下来，他无奈又温柔地看着诚冲他笑着问：“想跟我一起睡？”  
诚很不安地下意识揉搓着堂本光一肩膀上的衣服，犹豫着低低地问：“嗯……可以吗？我这两天……一直在做噩梦……”  
“好啊。”  
堂本光一抱着他越过了属于诚的卧室直接来到了自己屋里，小心翼翼地将人放在床上，又亲亲他的额头低声道：“我去洗漱，你先躺下吧。”  
“嗯。”诚乖巧地点点头答应了。  
堂本光一快速去洗漱了一通，然后关了灯来到床上，这个时候诚还半靠在床头等着他。他掀开薄毯躺下之后伸出手臂，诚立刻靠过去缩进了他怀里，一直以来都紧紧绷着的身体这才放松下来。  
“乖，有我在，好好睡吧。”堂本光一松松地环抱着他，在他后背有一下没一下地拍打。  
诚很快就昏昏欲睡，他在睡着之前模模糊糊地靠着堂本光一的胸口嘟囔着：“光一……”  
“嗯。我在。”  
“……如果有一天，我撑不下去了……你会保护我吗？”  
堂本光一心头一紧，心念电闪之间他想了很多，头一件就是：自己明天一定要从诚嘴里问出真相。  
他温柔地捏了捏诚的脸颊轻柔地回答他：“我会一直保护你的。在你撑不下去之前，我就会出现保护你的。”  
“嗯……”  
诚像是安心了一样，又嘟囔了一句：“明天叫我起床啊……”就昏昏睡去。他这几天一直在做噩梦，那个梦太可怕了，他梦到他的生活中没有堂本光一，从头到尾他都是自己一个人在修和那座人间地狱里苦苦承受，最终被逼上了绝路……每一次做那个梦，他都会哭醒，弄得白天上学也没有精神。  
但是今天有堂本光一陪着，应该可以睡个好觉了。  
堂本光一只是笑笑没有答应他。在他看来小诚的成绩已经足够好了，缺一两天的课根本没什么关系。  
所以，诚舒舒服服地一觉睡到大天亮，其实他在差不多上学的时候醒了一次，埋在堂本光一怀里腻歪着问他几点了，结果堂本光一骗他天还没亮哄着他又睡了一觉，这下再一睁眼就到了九点半的时候。  
这一觉睡得舒服极了，诚紧紧地揪着堂本光一穿做睡衣的T恤在他胸口依恋地磨蹭着脸颊，逗得堂本光一也忍不住低笑起来将他搂紧。  
“啊……睡得真好！早安光一！”诚恢复了精力之后眼角眉梢都带着难掩的飞扬喜悦，他撑起身子趴在堂本光一身边，凑近在他唇角飞快地亲了一下。  
“嗯……早安。”堂本光一的声音略带沙哑，诚直接听得耳根红透，面对他调侃的目光不乐意地拉起毯子来用力蒙在了他脸上直嚷着：“不许看我不许看我！真是的……呀！”  
堂本光一一下子掀开毯子将人搂在怀里直接翻身压在了身下。诚原本就没有消退的红晕蔓延更盛，一时间失去了言语只半张着小嘴巴愣愣地看着自己上方那张俊俏的脸。  
他真好看啊……  
堂本光一歪歪脑袋见他傻兮兮的模样，忍不住抬手点点自己的唇，又将手指印在他柔软的唇瓣上。  
这样一个间接的吻让诚羞得直接“哎呀”叫出声来，双手作势捶打了几下堂本光一的肩膀，又很不争气地搂住了他，像是在期待什么似的微微抬起了下吧。  
“小淘气。”堂本光一低低地笑了一声，垂头亲亲他的脸颊，整个人压在少年纤细修长的身体上方，丝毫没有遮掩自己早晨起来的正常反应。  
原本诚也有一点，被堂本光一压住一蹭竟硬的越发厉害了。  
“我好喜欢你。”堂本光一极直白地用自己的脸颊磨蹭着诚柔软的脸蛋柔声说，说到最后自己都甜蜜地笑了起来，却又轻叹了一声，看着他笑弯了的眼睛道，“可是你太小了，所以很多事情才不可以做。但是别担心，我会等你长大的。”  
“我哪里小了！”诚立刻不乐意地大声抱怨起来，“我、好几年前就听到班上好多人说他们不是童贞了！法律规定的合法年纪是十三呀！我都十五了已经不小了！”  
堂本光一被他说得有点接不下去了。他是知道最近孩子早熟，却没想到能早熟并且大方到那个程度……而且，法律规定什么鬼？！他竟然去查了那个嘛？！  
见堂本光一一脸不可置信，诚有点后悔刚才的失言，但想着想着又难以自制地委屈起来，憋着嘴嘟囔道：“你、你口口声声说喜欢我，结果连接吻都没有过，更别提别的了……我看你是不是哄我玩的？其实你根本就不喜欢我……”  
堂本光一看他嘴巴撅的都快能够挂油瓶了，不由得笑着亲亲他的左边脸颊柔声说：“没有，只是……”他又亲亲右边，“我怕自己忍不住嘛。”  
嗯……说点话来安慰一下这个可爱的小天使也好。其实堂本光一还真没多想过对他怎么样，实在是……诚那张可爱的娃娃脸看起来比他实际年龄还要小，堂本光一就算再爱他也下不去嘴啊！  
“……哼！”诚自认为恶狠狠地瞪了堂本光一一眼，却没想到差点把他萌到捂着胸口嚎叫……堂本光一连连锤着胸口安抚着快要蹦出来的心脏无奈地点点他的鼻尖：“真的那么想接吻？”  
“……也不是说，想接吻，只是……”诚有些苦恼地一边思索一边说，“只是，光一一直以来对我都像是弟弟一样，嗯……说着喜欢，你也不拒绝，你也会口头回应，但是……但是我们还不算恋人吧……我……”他说着说着眼神逐渐清明起来，看向堂本光一坚定的说，“我是想要跟光一成为恋人的。”  
听着他认真的告白，堂本光一觉得胸口酸酸胀胀的，他无奈地笑着揉揉诚的头发问：“你见过哪家哥哥会天天抱着弟弟亲的？你见过哪家哥哥好几年都不跟弟弟吵架半点矛盾都没有的？你见过哪家哥哥……”说着他轻轻挺腰跟诚磨蹭了一下，磨得他失声叫了起来，这才坏笑着说，“会这样逗弄弟弟的？嗯？小坏蛋。”  
“不……不跟你说了！我上学去！”诚大叫着想要推开堂本光一，结果越推他反而压得越紧，最后竟啃着自己的耳朵低低地说：“别去了，我给你请过假了，今天在家陪我吧……嗯……”  
“诶？怎么可……嗯~别、痒痒~啊……”  
堂本光一温柔地吮着他柔软温热的耳垂，随后舌尖顺着耳廓游走一番舔湿了那些可爱的小绒毛，又轻探进耳孔中，逗得诚惊喘着一下子抱紧了他。  
“原来耳朵这么敏感啊……”堂本光一又亲了几下，察觉到自己下身都被诚弄得有点湿了，随即起身把内裤脱掉，顺手把诚的也拉下来丢到了一边。  
“别……你……你耍流氓！”  
眼瞧着诚捂着胯下缩在床上瞪着自己，堂本光一蓦地觉得自己是在犯罪。他一下子捂住了脸，丢下一句：“我去冲凉！”就往浴室跑。谁知道诚猛然反应过来，一下子跳下床死死抱住他叫道：“不许跑！不许！你……我、我想跟光一亲热，你回来……”  
感受着某根热乎乎的棒子顶在自己屁股上，堂本光一觉得哭笑不得。他转过身搂着诚的肩膀刮刮他的脸蛋问：“真的？”  
“嗯……”诚红着脸点点头，他低下头看着堂本光一那根斗志昂扬的性器连忙又撇开目光，有些慌乱地又拼命点起头来，“真的真的！”  
“我都说了你还小，多余的事情不许做。”堂本光一捏着他的鼻子尖拧了拧，搂着他回到床上，“好啦，今天用手帮你解决。”  
诚虽然失落了一下，不过还是很满足的，毕竟现在对他来说，哪怕多一点点的亲热也是好的，这样自己就可以在坚持不住的时候，心里能够有一根最后的浮木、最后的支撑……  
想着想着，他勇敢地圈住了堂本光一的脖子主动吻住了他，并且学着漫画里看来的样子笨拙地伸出舌头去舔他的嘴唇。  
堂本光一被他吓了一跳连忙向后一仰差点闪了脖子。待到看清了诚红着眼圈儿的小可怜样，他又心软了，揉揉他的黑发将人揽在怀里，勾起下巴主动吻了过去。  
这是两人——如果不算刚刚太乌龙的那次——第一次接吻，堂本光一并不贪多，只在他柔软湿润的唇瓣上停了几秒钟，随后就分开了。  
诚有点疑惑地注视着他问：“这就是接吻了？”  
“嗯。这就是接吻了。”堂本光一怜爱地戳戳他的脸蛋，“怎么了，跟想象的不一样？”  
“呃，好像没我想象的舒服……咦？”  
堂本光一把人再次压在床上，伸手下去握住两根贴在一起的性器轻抚了一下才道：“那这样呢？”他用食指按揉着诚柔滑的性器顶端，沾着他溢出来的一抹湿润到处摩擦，“这样呢？”  
“啊啊~别、呜~少、少一点~太……太刺激……呜啊~”  
诚的身体敏感极了，被堂本光一这么轻轻一碰就湿了他满手。年轻稚嫩的肉棒哆嗦着流泪流个不停，堂本光一握了握手里的温热棒子忍不住舔舔嘴唇，另一只手掀起了他的睡衣推到最上面，看着点缀在雪白的胸脯上那两粒深粉色的乳珠，埋头含住了左边那一颗轻轻地用舌尖一点一点地触碰着。  
新鲜的快感让诚的眼泪都涌了出来，他的腰不住颤抖着去磨蹭堂本光一的手掌，胸口也高高地挺起希望那温吞的快感能够更加强烈一些。但是堂本光一并不让他如愿，只是一直温柔地、轻轻地用舌尖绕着挺起的乳首打转，时不时点点最上面些微下陷的地方，就是不给他个痛快。  
“难受~~嗯~~光一、难受，胸前……难受！”诚忍不住小声叫了起来，他按住堂本光一的脑袋在迷糊中诚实地求道，“用力点、用力点好不好？”  
堂本光一抬起头来看着他，呼吸沉重地低问：“想让我用力点？嗯？”  
“嗯~用、用力点，舒服……啊嗯~”  
诚像鱼似的不断扭动，堂本光一被他磨蹭地脑袋都要炸了，性器已经胀痛到了极点，一下子起身一只手就把诚的身子翻了过去，然后随手一捞让他的屁股微微翘起，随即伏在他背上穿着粗气强忍着低声道：“抱歉我忍不住了，小诚……稍微忍一下，嗯……分开一点……”  
诚有点害怕，他还是第一次见光一如此失控，但是他的心剧烈地跳动着期待着，听话地微微分开双腿，随即一个热乎乎的圆润的什么东西就顶到了他屁股上面。  
“嗯~”堂本光一舒适地低低地呻吟着，扶着性器用头部在诚的股缝上下滑动将他弄得湿淋淋的，随即顶在小小的、紧缩着的入口处划着圈子磨蹭。  
诚把脸用力地埋进了枕头里，堂本光一沙哑的呻吟性感至极，他在疯狂地心跳声中感受到一阵阵晕眩整个人就像缺氧一样，而且后面被他磨蹭地麻酥酥的有一种奇异的刺激感，他不由得大口喘息着期待着接下来的亲热。  
但是堂本光一并没有再过分下去，他看到诚细瘦的腰背就稍微清醒过来了，在柔软的臀肉之间磨蹭了一阵也多少纾解了一小部分，这时候反而缓了动作、一点点亲吻着诚骨骼分明的肩背。  
诚给他的反应让他惊喜又满意，因为这具身子实在是太敏感了，自己不论亲到哪里他都会惊喘着激颤一下，连带着后面的肌肉收紧，夹得自己舒服极了。虽然只是顶在穴口半点都没有进去，但是软滑的臀肉挤一挤对他来说也是很刺激的。  
“以后我就要从这里进去……”堂本光一轻吻着诚红彤彤的小耳朵低声道，“从这里啊……插到小诚的身体里面去。那就叫做做爱了。”他感受着诚难为情地颤抖和呻吟，继续在他耳旁说着下流话，“你现在还小，身体很容易受伤，我再憋一两年，到时候你的身体长大一点，那时候……我要天天跟小诚做爱，天天看着你喊着我的名字高潮，紧紧地夹着我呻吟着射精，射的我们满身都是……”  
“啊啊不要说了！不、不要……嗯~~”  
虽然嘴上在拒绝着，诚却轻轻随着堂本光一的动作摇晃着腰臀去迎合他。  
堂本光一顺着他大腿的缝隙轻轻地顶进去，湿滑一片的性器很容易就穿了进去，柔软细嫩的肌肤拥挤地包裹着他，他在诚的腿缝中慢慢地抽插起来低喘着继续道：“让我射在你里面好不好？用我的东西将你填满，这里……”他说着揉了揉诚的小肚子，带着笑意低声说，“这里都鼓起来，好像怀了我的宝宝一样……”  
“呜~~嗯，好……我要、要光一射进来……”  
诚被他的话弄得头晕脑胀全身燥热，忍不住伸手去爱抚自己快要爆炸的性器，时不时也能摸到堂本光一顶过来的性器前端，他就张着手在那里等着，等到堂本光一顶进来的时候就用力捏住他旋转着用手掌摩擦一圈。  
“嗯~~这样好舒服……”堂本光一享受地加快了速度、撑着床啪啪地撞着他的小屁股试图获得更大更多地快感，喘息着低声问，“你是不是、是不是之前经常自己弄？嗯？”  
“没、没有、没有经常……呜~也就、一周，那么……一次……”  
诚有些跪不住了，只觉得股间被堂本光一磨得火辣辣融化成了一片，他脑袋里面逐渐有了些“嗡嗡”的回响，只觉得腰后越来越酥、越来越麻，禁不住加快了手上的速度、学着堂本光一刚才的样子拼命地刺激着自己敏感的顶端，很快全身上下游走着的快感一股脑地涌到了他手掌间、顺着性器前端的小孔剧烈地迸发出来。随着一阵剧烈的颤抖，他呜咽着软倒在床上，手中不断射出浊液的肉棒被他玩弄的通红紫涨，碰一下都觉得敏感万分。  
堂本光一见他已经高潮了也不忍心再多刺激他，便抽出性器自己飞速地套弄了两下借着眼前的美景将自己逼上了快感的巅峰，随后一边揉搓着他已经被自己撞得发红的臀瓣一边尽数射在了臀缝中。  
大脑还被高潮的快感冲刷地阵阵发麻，堂本光一就势倒在诚汗津津的背上，亲昵地拱蹭着他的脑袋。  
“嗯……”  
诚从未经历过如此激烈的高潮，他浑身懒怠动都懒得动弹一下，但是心中却泛着难以抑制的甜蜜。感受着堂本光一紧贴在自己后背上胸膛激烈的欺负和他粗重满足的喘息，诚咬着嘴唇开心地笑着放松了身体。  
他觉得，现在他和堂本光一的关系更加亲密了一层，两个人已经可以越过恋人直接称为夫妇了。刚才那可是夫妇间才会做的事情。  
他侧着脸，充满爱恋和依赖地望着堂本光一，他被他看得心头火烫，忍不住垂头亲了亲他甜蜜的小嘴巴。  
“好舒服……”诚费力地转身搂住了堂本光一的脖子，青涩笨拙地回应着他的吻直白地喃喃，“想每天都跟光一这样舒服……”  
“每天不行哦，你在长身体，次数多了不好。”堂本光一笑着亲了他几次，怜爱地将人拥在怀里哄道，“你现在还在上学呢，就先一周一次好不好？等到放假了没有事情了，到时候我天天陪你腻在床上，那个时候就可以一周两三次了。”  
“你骗人！”诚不乐意地推开了堂本光一的脸控诉道，“你刚刚还说要天天跟我做爱的！”  
堂本光一这时候听到自己之前说过的下流话也禁不住红了脸，顿时语调高八度地说：“那个什么！那个不是刚才，就……一时、脱口而出……呃……”  
“那你说要我喊着你的名字高潮、要我夹紧你射精、还说要射在我里面，也都是骗人的喽？”诚不依不饶地问。  
堂本光一第一次发现自己是如此愤恨诚的好记性。  
他只能柔声哄道：“好了，小诚乖，我说的都会实现的，等你身体成熟一点之后，说什么我都答应，好不好？”  
诚这才气哼哼地鼓着脸颊不再问了。他由着堂本光一将他抱到了浴室去冲洗干净了身体，然而他还脚软站不住，只好无力地靠在堂本光一胸口任他摆弄。  
原本堂本光一触碰他的时候还没有什么，但是经过刚才那样一闹，诚简直觉得堂本光一的手指就像带电一样，碰到自己皮肤上引来一串串颤栗，尤其是胸前，也不知道他是不是故意的，对着那两颗稍肿的果实洗得格外仔细，弄得诚越发站不住脚，颤抖着倚在他身上又甜甜地哀叫起来，堂本光一这才有些遗憾地住了手，转而去洗他被自己“玷污”了的小屁股。  
指尖揉搓到臀缝仔细地清洗着，诚羞得面红耳赤，却还是配合地微微分开双腿翘起屁股放松了肌肉，感受着他的手指抚摸自己的触觉。  
堂本光一关了水，稍微沾了一点点沐浴乳在手上，随即用指尖小心翼翼地按揉着藏在臀瓣间的菊穴。诚埋头在他胸口不好意思地直哼哼，他只笑着说：“以后好好地清洁一下，再亲热的时候我就可以亲亲这里啦。”  
“诶？不要！不、不行……嗯~”  
诚抗议到了一半堂本光一的手指就顶进去一个指节，那种奇怪的感觉立刻让他难受得皱起了五官。堂本光一也没打算继续帮他怎样，指尖在穴口来回进出了几次之后打开花洒帮他冲洗干净，低笑着亲亲他泛红的小耳朵：“乖，那样会更舒服的。下次我们试试好不好？”  
“嗯……好……”  
诚晕晕乎乎地想着要是堂本光一真的去亲了自己那里……接着就是一阵颤抖，心中不由得期待了起来。  
今天好像是周四的样子，那么……周末的时候，应该就可以再来一次了吧？  
在他美滋滋的计划中，两个人完成了淋浴任务，堂本光一拿过一条大毛巾将人整个裹起来，然后一边帮他擦着头发一边调侃道：“还舒服着呢？嗯？”  
“嗯……就是很舒服嘛……”诚扁扁嘴有点傻地咬着指尖笑起来。  
这时在二楼走廊的呼叫器响起，是楼下有人来了，两人动作一顿，堂本光一拍拍诚的脑袋去外面按了一下，里面传来了一个听上去挺温和的男性声音：  
【您好，请问是堂本家吗？敝姓新见，是大场的老师，过来做家庭访问。】  
堂本光一应了一声说了句“稍等”，立刻回到卧室对诚说：“你有一个姓新见的老师来家访，你先在我屋里呆着不要出来，我去把他打发走就好了。”  
“诶？”诚好奇地问，“老师来家访，我不下去合适吗？”  
“没关系的，我说你生病了，他不敢强行上来的。乖。”堂本光一捏着他的下巴亲亲他的小嘴巴，亲得他双颊泛红，乖乖地跑去床上抱着腿坐着，还冲堂本光一挥了挥手。  
堂本光一笑着冲他点点头，关上卧室门之后就沉下了脸。直觉告诉他，这个在小诚嘴里温和可亲的新见老师不是什么好玩意儿。  
他看了看自己身上刚才匆匆穿的一身黑色的运动装，镇定自若地下楼开门。谁知道那新见老师一见到自己就呆愣在原地，随后眸中似乎闪烁起了一点危险的光来。  
新见心中早就对留加抱有一些异样的幻想，现在长大版的留加就出现在自己眼前，而且明显一副刚刚沐浴后的慵懒神色，发梢还稍稍地带着一点湿意，运动服拉到一半露出修长的脖颈并精致的锁骨，还有小半片白皙的胸膛，新见不由得生生吞了好几口口水。  
堂本光一的脸色立刻就阴沉下来，他低声不善地问：“老师是没吃早饭才来的吗？不好意思我在家已经吃过了，不然还可以留您吃一顿。”  
“呃，对不起，失礼了。”新见神色一闪很快调整好笑容对着堂本光一微微颔首，“诚君还好吗？”  
“嗯。他只是身体有点不舒服。嗯……请进吧。”堂本光一勉强让自己的表情不再那么难看，然后将人让进了屋子里。  
两人在沙发旁坐下，堂本光一也没有费心招待茶水，刚坐下就带着很专业的假笑问道：“老师怎么突然来家访了呢？还有我记得，小诚的班主任应该是姓森田还是什么的吧？”  
新见温和地笑道：“是这样的，原本森田老师是想要过来的，但是他班里面出了一点小事情，正好我没有课，也跟诚君接触比较多，所以代替她过来看一看。”  
“哦。小诚吃了药睡下了。他这几天比较累，学校的事情好像让他有点不开心，就干脆在家休息一天吧，明天再去。”堂本光一不在意地答道。  
“嗯……说起这个，有件事不知当讲不当讲……”“不当讲。”堂本光一干脆利落地打断了他的话，看着他错愕的脸面无表情地说，“你不知道当讲不当讲肯定就是我不爱听的事，那就干脆别说了。”  
新见纵使表面功夫做的再好也难免抽搐了一下嘴角，有点尴尬地说：“抱歉，是、是关于诚君的事情，这件事情不怎么好，但是我觉得您作为监护人，还是应该了解一下。”  
“哦？”听到是关于诚的事，堂本光一才稍稍有了一点兴趣，撩了撩眼皮懒洋洋地问，“是关于什么的？”  
“嗯……”新见见他歪着靠在沙发上的样子心头猛地一跳，连忙端正了姿势斟酌了一下语句道，“是这样的，学校这些天，丢了一台相机……因为我平时也会看看摄影部的活动，所以着手调查了一番。”说着他观察了一下堂本光一的表情，见他略有些凝眉沉思的模样，才小心道，“有人说，好像是看到诚君带了相机出学校。我想问一下，前几天他有没有带着相机回家来？”  
“有。”堂本光一毫不遮掩地直视着他，“可那不是新见老师您送给他的吗？”  
被那双宝石般的黑眸凝视着，新见忍不住喉头上下翻滚着，他干笑道：“怎么会，我是不会做出那种把学校财产随便送给学生的事情的。”  
说罢，他顿了顿，又小心地笑道：“这一阵子听说诚君最近在学校里表现得，嗯……也不是说不好，而是显得、略有些叛逆，跟班里的同学关系好像不太融洽。这也是人之常情嘛！”他见堂本光一黑了脸立刻又安抚地解释道，并且很理解地点点头，“毕竟他这个年纪，正是叛逆的时候，这样也正常。还希望您平时多陪陪他调节一番，至于相机的事……那这样，就当做那部相机是我做主长期借给他的吧。”  
堂本光一直直地盯着他，虽然面上平静，其实心里早就破口大骂了：这个说谎不打草稿的混蛋（其实人家还真打了x）！竟敢污蔑他的宝贝！还什么叛逆期……叛尼玛的逆啊小诚不知道多乖了什么都自己乖乖忍着简直天使一样！  
而且新见那隐藏着令人作呕的欲望的目光实在是让堂本光一非常恶心，当下就不想跟他再说下去，借口要去上班起身送客。  
送走了新见之后，他不自在地打了个哆嗦，厌恶地拧起眉去了楼上。诚还乖乖地抱着腿坐在床上等他，小脸侧贴在膝盖上望着门口，这样堂本光一一上来他就能看见。  
见他脸色不好，诚心下也是一紧，连忙问：“怎么了？他说什么了？”  
堂本光一松散了一些神色冲他一笑，走到他身旁坐下之后捧着他的脸颊抵住他的额头，认真又温柔地说：“小诚，你要记住，无论什么时候，无论发生了什么，我只相信你亲口告诉我的事情。”  
“诶？”小诚听得心头暖洋洋的，却又更加担心，不由得追问道，“到底说什么了？”  
堂本光一轻轻吻了一下他的嘴唇又问：“记住了吗？”  
“记、记住了……”  
两人的距离太近了，诚忍不住抬手环抱着堂本光一的脖颈又贴上去，轻柔又迅速地在他唇上连连吻着，感受着自己被他越抱越紧，最终偷笑着靠在了他怀中。  
堂本光一无奈地一边平复呼吸一边揉揉他的脑袋，轻声道：“他说，是你偷走了学校的相机，还对我说谎是老师送的。”  
只这一句话，诚的身体就僵硬住了。他难以置信地抬起头来看向堂本光一，颤抖着声音问：“你不信的，对不对？”  
“小笨蛋，刚刚跟你说过的事情就忘记了？”堂本光一笑着捏捏他的鼻尖，“我当然相信你。他说了好些你的坏话，我一句都不信。”  
诚这才大大地松了口气，又无比委屈地搅着手指嘟囔，“可是，可是他这是为了什么？为什么要那样做？啊……”  
堂本光一看到诚一脸了悟，就知道他明白了缘由，有些好奇的问：“你知道为什么了？”  
“我……”诚犹豫着看了看堂本光一，下定决心道，“我跟他没有冲突的，只是有一次，我放学的时候在书店，看到他偷东西……好说歹说书店老板才没有把他送到警察局去，他也知道我看见了，但是我对他保证了要保密的！我连你都没有告诉……”  
说着诚忍不住有些哽咽。他觉得愧疚极了，堂本光一是他最爱最亲近的人，但是他竟然隐瞒了这件事，现在堂本光一还愿意相信他，那让他羞愧万分。  
“好了好了，不委屈哦，明天扣酱帮你报仇。”堂本光一他只是因为老师陷害他的事情委屈，连忙抱着他柔声红了两句，又拿过手机来迅速地交代了手下一点事情。  
“明天？报仇？”诚揉揉眼睛又吸吸鼻子，黏糊糊地靠着他问，“要怎么报仇？”  
“在你学校，谁欺负了你，我就去帮你欺负回来。”堂本光一温柔地拨弄着他的黑发，“告诉我，是不是还有别人欺负你了？”  
面对他的温柔，完全没有抵抗力的诚只犹豫了一会儿就和盘托出，结果说过之后差点把堂本光一气得当场叫人去炸学校。  
“很好……很好……那帮小崽子好得很，宫崎是吧……好得很……”堂本光一笑得狰狞至极，眼中闪烁着疯狂的光芒。  
敢欺负他捧在心尖上疼爱的宝贝，他们就要有随时赴死的觉悟！

 

第二天，诚还是没能准时上学。  
两人在床上腻歪了好一阵才起床，堂本光一连校服都没让他穿，直接带着相机、带着昨天傍晚手下从书店老板那里带来的一份在警局备了案的笔录拷贝，直接在上课时间大喇喇地去了校长室。  
因为入学手续是当时大场卫特意从外地赶来陪着诚一起办的，所以学校的老师还都不知道堂本光一这个人，校长也愣了一下，随即笑着问：“请问您有什么事情吗？”  
“这样吧，把人叫来，咱们处理一下事情，然后我带着小诚转学。”堂本光一把带来的东西干净利落地放在了办公桌上，然后点出了几个名字。其中当然有新见，还有常常体罚诚的体育老师宫崎，还有班上最常欺负诚的三四个学生。不一会儿这些人就来了，同来的还有作为诚班主任的森田老师。  
诚有些不安，但是前一天晚上堂本光一跟他说了要彻底把事情闹大，还连亲带抱地哄着他让他保证了不插手不阻拦的，所以这时候他也没法说什么。  
新见头一个感觉到不好，却见校长也是一脸茫然外加好奇，于是强笑着问：“请问堂本先生您这是……”  
“我来说吧。”堂本光一看都不看他一眼，对着校长竹筒倒豆子一样把诚在学校的遭遇一股脑地说了一遍，包括被新见诬陷、被宫崎无止尽的体罚、被班上的同学各种欺凌……  
森田惊呼一声捂住了嘴巴，红着眼圈满是同情地看着诚，诚扭头对她安抚地笑了笑。  
校长也早已铁青了脸瞪着新见和宫崎道：“这是真的吗？”  
新见抢先说道：“校长先生，这其中一定是有什么误会，我怎么会做出那种污蔑学生的事情呢？相机确实是在社团活动的时候不见的，堂本先生是不是应该更多地了解一些情况再……”  
“够了吧。”堂本光一不耐烦地把诚护在怀里冷哼一声，“我看着小诚从小长大，你才教了他多久？我凭什么信你不信他？没人比我更了解小诚是个怎么样的孩子！”他指了指办公桌上的一份文件，“老师，省省吧，你偷东西的事情警察已经知道了。这是书店老板昨天做的笔录，他说只要能在你的工作档案里留下记录他就不准备再纠缠下去。”  
“什么？！”新见失声大叫起来，他脸色惨白，不由得愤恨地瞪向了诚咬牙切齿，“你说过的……”  
“我……”诚怕得缩了一下，随即在堂本光一怀中挺直了背大声反驳道，“我那时候看到你在偷东西，我愿意为你保守秘密是因为我尊重你，我尊重你是我的老师，但是你竟然那么害我！我凭什么再替你保密！”  
他突然无比后怕，如果堂本光一不相信他的话，两个人之间产生了嫌隙，那他这一辈子都别想好好地跟堂本光一在一起了，甚至上学和工作都会受影响，毕竟没有人会要一个偷东西的人……  
偷东西的人！  
诚突然醒悟，原来新见那样设计自己，就是为了让自己也成为一个偷东西的人，这样他们两个互相有对方的把柄，就能互相牵制了。  
“那你为什么要偷拍我？”宫崎突然咬牙切齿地发问。  
“我哪里偷拍过你了？”诚不服气地反问，“我拿到相机根本没拍两张，胶卷还是之前在里面的胶卷呢！不信你看胶卷！”  
堂本光一适时接上一句：“昨天我把胶卷洗出来了，你看。”说着抛了一个小盒子给宫崎。他手忙脚乱地展开冲着阳光细细辨认着，见一开始应该是很久之前的校园活动的照片，中间是一些景色和学生的照片，最后是昨天堂本光一为了取证而拍的当天的报纸。  
“这……这……”宫崎的手猛地颤抖起来，他一下子跌坐在地上，忽的抬起头瞪向新见嘶声低吼，“你害我！！你为什么害我！！是你对不对？是你！！”  
“校长，处理一下吧。”堂本光一搂着诚往旁边避了避厌恶地一蹙眉，冲着新见努努嘴，“那家伙我是一定要起诉的，告他名誉损毁罪和盗窃罪。他偷东西也不是一次两次，我的人已经在查之前的事了。至于另一个，”他眯起眼睛，恶狠狠地从牙缝里挤出几个字来，“体罚学生，我记得是从明治时期就明令禁止的吧！身为老师，连这一点都不知道的吗？”  
校长也觉得头痛极了，他没想到来了个堂本光一这样那么不好惹的。他算是看出来了，自己还是别说话，全部交给这个人按照他的想法处理就好了。  
“算了，体罚的那个，校长您看着处理吧。”堂本光一话锋一转，突然看向了几个学生。那几个孩子被他身上的杀气吓得都是一哆嗦，他们再不良也还是几个孩子罢了，面对一屋子老师也不敢顶嘴反抗。  
“至于他们几个。我要他们被开除。”堂本光一身上的戾气冲天，他盯着几个人露出一个魔鬼似的笑来，“要不你们自己选。被开除，或者记大过处分，然后一人被我打一巴掌。”  
胆子小点的武藤都已经吓得哭了出来，哭又不敢哭出声，很是滑稽地抽抽搭搭打起了嗝。  
森田在一旁有些不忍地说：“那个，堂本先生，他们还都是孩子……”  
“孩子怎么了！他们是孩子小诚就不是了？”堂本光一看到她气就不打一处来，怒火中烧地用饱含冷意的嗓音冲她厉声喝道，“你也配做老师？连自己的学生都保护不好！我的小诚被欺凌的时候你在哪？现在倒是跳出来装好人，告诉你我不稀罕！”  
“光一，光一别气，别气……”诚连忙转身抱住他连连安抚地拍打着他的后背小声说，“森田老师对我挺好的，没事的光一，别生气，我没事……”  
堂本光一见那女人也快被自己说哭了，搂着怀里善良过了头的孩子轻轻拍打了两下冷哼一声：“你保护不了我的小诚，那我亲自来保护。我亲自来为他报仇。你们！”他冲着一旁的四个人喝道，“快点给我选！”  
那四个人里面武藤打着嗝结结巴巴选了退学，其余三个则选了停学处分。  
于是堂本光一把那三个人逮到了操场上，当着大批学生的面挨个踹了他们的屁股。恶狠狠的一脚，屁股上肉厚虽然疼却也没什么大伤，倒是他们扑倒在地狗啃泥的样子被周围的人全部看去，看样子是要热闹一阵了。  
堂本光一转向一旁哆嗦着的武藤冷冷一笑：他以为退学就能逃过？没那么简单！  
于是武藤仗着家里的条件不错又去了另一所学校，没想到没去几天校园里就传遍了他唆使别人一同霸凌同学并且被开除的事情，听说最后好像到底还是完全退学了、之后也再没了消息，不过这都是后话了。  
在堂本光一办好转学手续、拿着校长的推荐信准备带诚离开的时候，在校园里的一棵树下看到了一个孩子。  
“留加？”诚歪着脑袋辨认了一下，然后看看堂本光一，在他点头之后冲着留加跑去。  
看着男孩跑到自己眼前，留加面色模辩地问：“你要转学了嘛？”  
“嗯！我……我要转学了。”诚冲着他抿嘴一笑，“谢谢你之前帮我的那几次啊！”  
因为留加已经有了堂本刚的关系，所以他并没有参与到欺负诚的事情中，也因为诚的那张脸多少帮了他几把，所以诚才毫无芥蒂地跑过来同他告别。  
这时候堂本光一已经走到了他们身边，看着留加那张简直就是自己小时候一模一样的脸，堂本光一有点恍惚，电光火石间意识到了什么，忽的沉下脸问：“那个新见是不是对你……是不是欺负你了？”  
他当然记得新见第一次见到自己是那惊艳和欣喜的样子，看到跟自己几乎一模一样的留加，堂本光一咬牙切齿地打算在新见的罪名后面再加一个猥亵小孩子。  
至于他自己，他跟他的宝贝小诚可是两情相悦、合理合法的，别说他们还没做什么，就算做了，也没人能说他们什么。  
留加眨眨眼睛，平静地望着堂本光一轻声说：“还没有。”  
还没有，就是以后会有喽？  
堂本光一点点头，揽着诚的肩膀对他说：“放心，那个人我会处理的。谢谢你帮小诚。”  
留加看了看诚又看了看堂本光一，突然觉得有趣极了，直接开口道：“我喜欢的人长得也跟小诚很像。”  
“诶？”诚最开始还没反应过来，随即双颊爆红叫道，“不是的！光一是、是……不是的，不是你想的那样……”“是吗？”堂本光一搂上了诚的肩膀安抚地捏捏他的脸颊，大方地承认了留加隐晦的意有所指。  
留加这才第一次在他们面前露出了笑容，语调轻快地说：“再见！”  
“再、再见……”诚结结巴巴地冲他道了别，暗搓搓地瞪了堂本光一一眼，随即跟他转身走远了。  
“真是缘分啊……”留加看着他们的背影自言自语道，“回去告诉Tsuyo桑，他肯定会高兴的。”  
他又看了一眼在一旁灰头土脸的哲雄他们几个，忽然像放下了什么重担一样，转头脚步轻快地回了教室。

这下，所有人都可以幸福了。


End file.
